Super Smash Brothers: Clash/Chronicles
The Crhronicles page of Super Smash Brothers: Clash. Unlike Brawl's chronicles for Nintendo systems (before 3DS and Wii U), the chronicles in Clash should contain titles of a series's games. They could be unlocked by collecting character trophies from each series from Clash (wich should contain 4 games instead of just 2). Mario *Mario Brothers (FC) *Super Mario Brother (FC) *Super Mario Brothers 2 (FC) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario Kart (SNES) *Super Mario RPG (SNES) *Super Mario Land (GB) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (GB) *Super Mario 64 (N64) *Mario Kart 64 (N64) *Mario Tennis (VC) *Mario Golf (N64) *Mario Party (N64) *Mario Party 2 (N64) *Mario Tennis (N64) *Mario Kart: Super Circurit (GBA) *Luigi's Mantion (GC) *Super Mario Sunshine (GC) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GC) *Mario Kart: Double Dash (GC) *Mario Power Tennis (GC) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Mario Strikers (GC) *Mario Baseball (GC) *Mario Party 7 (GC) *Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) *New Super Mario Brothers (DS) *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (DS) *Yakuman DS (Japan Only) (DS) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Stikers Charged (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Superstar Sluggers (Wii) *New Super Mario Brothers Wii (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *Mario Sports Mix (Wii) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Mario Tennis Open (3DS) * Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (FC) *Donkey Kong Jr. (FC) *Donkey Kong Country (SNES) *Donkey Kong Country 2 (SNES) *Donkey Kong Country 3 (SNES) *Diddy Kong Racing (N64) *Donkey Kong 64 (N64) *Donkey Konga (GC) *Mario Vs. Donkey Kong (GBA) *Donkey Konga 3 (Japan Only) (GC) *Diddy Kong Racing DS (DS) *Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast (Wii) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (Wii) Zelda *The Legend of Zelda (FC) *The Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (DS) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) * Hyrule Warriors (Wii U/3DS) Metroid *Metroid (NES) *Metroid II: Return of Samus (Game Boy) *Super Metroid(SNES) *Metriod Prime *Metriod Prime: Echoes *Metroid Prime: Corruption *Metroid: Other M (Wii) Yoshi *Yoshi's Safari (SNES) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES) *Yoshi Story (N64) *Yoshi Touch and Go (DS) *Yoshi Island DS (DS) Kirby *Kirby Dreamland (GB) *Kirby Dreamland 2 (GB) *Kirby Super Star (SNES) *Kirby Dreamland 3 (SNES) *Kirby Avalanch (SNES) *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (N64) *Kirby Tilt and Tumble (GBC) *Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland (GBA) *Kirby Air Ride (GC) *Kirby and The Amazing Mirror (GBA) *Kirby Canvus Curse (DS) *Kirby Squeak Squad (DS) *Kirby Super Star Ultra (DS) *Kirby Epic Yarn (Wii) *Kirby Mass Attack (DS) *Kirby: Return to Dreamland (Wii) *Kirby's 20th Anniversary (Wii) Star Fox *Star Fox(SNES) *Star Fox 2 *Star Fox 64 (N64) *Star Fox Adventures(Gamecube) *Star Fox Assault (Gamecube) *Star Fox Command (DS) Pokemon *Pokemon Red/Blue/Green (Gameboy) *Pokemon Yellow (Gameboy) *Pokemon Trading Card Game (Gameboy) *Pokemon Trading Card Game 2 (Gameboy) *Pokemon Gold/Silver (Gameboy) *Pokemon Crystal (Gameboy) *Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire (Gameboy) *Pokemon Emerald (Gameboy) *Pokemon Stadium (N64) *Pokemon Stadium 2 (N64) *Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (DS) *Pokemon Platinum (DS) *Pokemon Ranger (DS) *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/ Darkness (DS) *Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs (DS) *Pokemon Black/White (DS) *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Light, Blazing, and ICe (Wii) *Pokepark Wii (Wii) *Pokepark Wii 2 (Wii) *Pokemon Rumble (Wii) *Pokemon Rumble 2 (3DS) *Pokemon Black/White 2 (DS) *Pokemon Nobunaga's Ambition (DS) * Pokemon X/Y (3DS) F-Zero Earthbound *Earthbound (SNES) *Earthbound 2 *Mother 3 (Japan Only) (GBA) Ice Climber *Ice Climbers (FC) Fire Emblem Game and Watch *Game and Watch (G&W) *Game and Watch Gallery (Game Boy) *Game and Watch Gallery 2 (Game Boy Color) Kid Icarus *Kid Icarus (FC) *Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) Wario *Wario Land (GB) *Wario Woods (SNES) *Wario Land 2 (GBC) *Wario Land 4 (GBA) *Wario Ware: Micro Minigames (GBA) *Wario Ware: Twisted (GBA) *Wario Ware: Touched (DS) *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (Wii) *Wario Land: Shake It (Wii) Pikmin *Pikmin (GC) *Pikmin 2 (GC) *Pikimin DS(DS) Starfy *Legend of Starfy (Japan Only) (GBA) *Legend of Starfy 2 (Japan Only) (GBA) *The Legendary Starfy (DS) Paper Mario *Paper Mario (N64) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GC) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *Paper Mario 3D (3DS) Metal Gear Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (SNES) * Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega Gensis) * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Sega Gensis) * Sonic The Hedgehog 3 (Sega Gensis) * Sonic Adventure (Sega Dreamcraft) * Sonic CD (Sega CD) * Sonic Adventures 2 (PlayStation 2) * Sonic Heroes (Gamecube) * Sonic 06 The Hedgehog (Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3) * Sonic Unleashed (Wii) * Sonic Rush (DS) * Sonic Adventures Rush (DS) * Sonic Lost World (Wii U) * Sonic Boom Rise of lyrice (Wii U) Strong Bad *Homestar Ruiner (WiiWare) *Strongbadia the Free (WiiWare) *Baddest of The Bands (WiiWare) *Dangerques 3 (WiiWare) *8-bit Is Enough (WiiWare) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot Warped *Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Bandicoot: Huge Adventure (GBA) *Crash Bandicoot and The Wraph of Cortex (GC) *Crash Bandicoot: N-Trance (GBA) *Crash Nitro Kart (GC) *Crash: Twinsanity *Crash Tag Team Racing (GC) *Crash Boom Bang (DS) *Crash of The Titans (Wii) *Crash: Mind Over Mutants (Wii) Bomberman *Bomberman *Bomberman 64 (N64) *Bomberman Saturn *Saturn Bomberman Fight *Bomberman Hero (N64) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Japan Only) (GBC) *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack (N64) *Bomberman Online *Bomberman Generations (GC) *Bomerman Tourtment (GBA) *Bomberman Jetters (GC) *Bomberman Karts *Bomberman DS (DS) *Bomberman Land Touch (DS) *Bomberman Land (Wii) *Bomberman Blitz (DSiWare) *Bomberman Blast (WiiWare) Mr. Driller *Mr. Driller (GBC) *Mr. Driller 2 (GBA) *Mr. Driller G (Japan Only) *Mr. Driller Ace (Japan Only) (GBA) *Mr. Driller: Drill Land (Japan Only) (GC) *Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits (DS) *Mr. Driller Online *Mr. Driller W (WiiWare) *Mr. Driller: Drill 'Til You Drop (DSiWare) Klonoa Rayman *Rayman *Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) *Rayman Arena (GC) *Rayman 3 (GBA) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (GC) *Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge (GBA) *Rayman DS (DS) *Rayman 3D (3DS) *Rayman Origins (Wii) *Rayman Legends (Wii U) Tak *Tak and The Power of Juju (GC) *Tak 2: Staff of Dreams (GC) *Tak and The Great Juju Challenge (GC) *Tak and The Guardians of Gross (Wii) *Tak: Mojo Mistake (DS) Other (This is wear a certain character had appeared in series that Clash doesn't contain) *Dig Dug *Konami Krazy Racers (GBA) *Dream Mix TV World Fighters (Japan Only) (GC) *Spyro Orange the Cortex Conspirticy (GBA) *Dig Dug: Digging Strike (DS) *Nicktoons: Attack of The Toybots (Wii) *Globs of Doom (Wii) *Poker Night at The Inventory Super Smash Brothers *Super Smash Brothers (N64) *Super Smash Brother: Melee (GC) *Super Smash Brothers: Brawl (Wii) *Super Smash Brothers (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS) * Super Smash Bros. Clash (Wii U) Category:Sub pages